


Bored (AoRiko Oneshot)

by Alinabarcelona



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aida Riko deserves all the love, AoRiko, Aomine Daiki Being an Idiot, AominexRiko, Basketball, Boredom, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Fun, Love, Oneshot, Post-Canon, Post-Winter Cup, Teen Romance, Young Love, shocked seirin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alinabarcelona/pseuds/Alinabarcelona
Summary: Aomine is bored. In Touou training he is only yelled at in annoyance by Wakamatsu, Sakurai is in bed with the flu, Momoi is in Tamura for her aunt's birthday and the other firstfruits are all uninteresting to him. So there is only one place where he can go - Seirin, to his "brother", his "ore-nerve rival" and his wonderful, cool, girlfriend Riko ...
Relationships: Aida Riko/Aomine Daiki
Kudos: 7





	Bored (AoRiko Oneshot)

**Before you read you can see the Cover for the OS. Here.**

<https://www.pinterest.de/pin/28147566412748768/>

**Begin**

Aomine Daiki, Touou Gakuen's ace in his day, actually liked Saturdays. But that changed from today ... because screaming captain Wakamatsu Kosuke had simply decided to train on Saturday - and that only because the volleyball club had trained in the gym yesterday and therefore they could not do any afternoon training.  
For a cup or something - Kami-sama, how much he hated volleyball - and Wakamatsu - he even wished for the sneaky, two-faced four-eyes Imayoshi again.  
But worst of all? He just felt like he was alone.  
Satsuki was in Tamura for her aunt's birthday and the only one he liked, Sakurai, had been in bed with the flu since the beginning of the week. What a mess! His only sources of entertainment were not there. What should he do now? First of all, he didn't want to be yelled at by the blonde every second, secondly, he didn't have anyone with whom the training would be more interesting ... uh, thinking is really exhausting.

As he turned the basketball on his index finger, he was going through all possible ways to stay away from training - and suddenly the idea of the day came up.  
Huh ... why not extend the weekend a little - they would definitely not mind that he visits them ... (evel laugh)

And in milliseconds he was out of the gym. In the background he only heard Wakamatsu screaming where he wanted to go and that he should move his ass back into the gym. Can he forget.

And with that, the blue-haired man set off in a very specific direction ...

In Seirin, on the other hand, they trained hard. Since the team had to draw the short straw in the final against Rakuzan in the summer, shortly before Kuroko and Kagami had played with the other GOMs as Vorpal Swords against Jabberwock, they naturally wanted to defend the Winter Cup. Kiyoshi was back two weeks ago and was now in rehabilitation time and her first year center was getting in better tune as a regular member of the team. As expected for a Teiko graduate. Hehe.

Riko stood on the edge during the exercises and scanned the numbers of their players. Nodded and then wrote it down - oh, winter would be exciting again.

On the other side of the field, Kagami had just jumped into the air and shortly afterwards received a perfect pass from Kuroko - but suddenly the gym door was pushed open - and instead of dunking the ball into the basket, he bounced, again, his Forehead against the basket. Ouch!

"Look who I met on the way here," boomed the joyful voice of Goody Two Shoes, Kiyoshi Teppei, through the gym.

In a clutch-time mood, Hyuga turned to the brown-haired man, only to get grumpier - because next to the center was none other than Touou's power ace, Aomine Daiki. And to his chagrin, for a few months now, also coach's boyfriend.

Hyuga was still wondering how Riko had this idiot ... it's like if she were with Kagami ... He shivered briefly at this comparison.

To his own inability, he hadn't even noticed - apparently, or rather to the knowledge of Kuroko, something had unfolded between them since the time in Vorpal Swords - and Hyuga himself hadn't even noticed it, although it was before his eyes . He still felt like a fool.

"Yo, Tetsu," the power forward called out, since his former shadow was closest.

"Aomine-kun? Don't you actually have a training session to do today? ", it came back knowing from the teal-haired boy.

"Yes, I would like to know that too! Hm? ", Riko came up to the two of them with an insistent expression.

Kagami, who rubbed his nose and joined Izuki, looked contrite.

"This is the fifth time in four weeks that Ahomine shows up here," announced the redhead.

"And for the fifth time in two weeks you hit the basket with your nose," replied Izuki mischievously.

Riko and Kuroko were still waiting for an answer from the Touou ace.

He just scratched his neck with a shrug.

"Whatever. The training was boring, so I came here and on the way I met "Iron Heart" and Nigou. "

"Don't call me Iron Heart", Kiyoshi grumbled because of his nickname, but was skilfully ignored.

The spectacle in front of them was much more exciting for the others.

"What ever. Did you hear that, Kuroko-kun? "She asked the phantom player. Kuroko only looked passively at his former light, but said nothing.

"Where is Satsuki-san anyway?" Riko asked further.

"At her aunt's birthday in Tamura," Aomine replied with a sigh.

"And Sakurai-san?", Kuroko asked, knowing that Aomine got along best with Sakurai from the Touou team.

"He's in bed with the flu," Aomine grumbled on.

Riko crossed her arms, but before she could say anything, Hyuga interrupted her.

"And you couldn't think of anything better than to come here?"

Now Aomine looked at the Seirin captain and sighed.

"First. Are you still jealous? And secondly, it's not boring here, "Aomine replied grinning at the black-haired man. This turned red and could compete with Kagami's hair when he heard what Aomine had said.

The others only grimaced in contrition and pity.

Suddenly Riko hammered her clipboard into Aomine's stomach.

"This is the fifth time this month, you idiot!" Riko raged at her boyfriend. "You Baka! What did I tell you! Don't let training slip, Kami-sama! "

Koganei and Furihata covered their ears and the others saw the threatening aura that formed around their coach and trembled away. The only ones who were not affected by it were of course Kuroko, who, as always, did not grimace, Kiyoshi, who grinned to himself and stroked Nigou and Aomine himself, who sulked as if his toys had been taken away from him.

"Riko, it's just so boring in Touou," he grumbled.

And everyone wondered whether that was really the dreaded ace of the generation of miracles before them or a little boy who was just in kindergarten.

"How about you play a one-on-one with Kagami-kun?", Kuroko asked him from the side - and that flashed something, but as quickly as it came it was gone.

"Bakagami can't even make a dunk like I just saw," he grinned at the redhead.

"You Gangeru," the other grumbled to himself.

"I would much rather spend time with you," the blue-haired pouted and looked at Riko with a puppy look.

That shocked Seirin, well, except for Kuroko and Goody Two Shoes.

But Riko - not at all impressed by it - narrowed her eyes, drew in a breath and pulled her boyfriend by his tie with his ear so that her mouth lingered next to it and he could very well hear what she said softly to him.

"I want that too, only we have both tasks to fulfill. You do your training in Touou and I mine here in Seirin, "she whispered softly. Then she chewed her lower lip briefly. "If you like, wait until we're finished. Our training only lasts a maximum of twenty minutes. "

"Hm. Yeah Yeah Okay, then I'll wait, "he replied after thinking for a moment. The brown-haired woman was glad that he didn't make a riot or something inappropriate in the presence of her team - and especially Hyuga. She still felt sorry for him. But she had waited three damn years for him to finally take his courage and ask her out on a date - but nothing like that happened. After last year's Winter Cup she thought he would dare. But again nothing. Well, and then suddenly there was Daiki. This perverted idiot who only thought of basketball and big-breasted photo models and who was lazy as a sloth. That you had to pull up to training a few months ago. But when she saw how he had changed and slowly for the better - and when she got to know him better, what lay behind his "The only one who can beat me is me" facade ... A young man who took care of his friends, a big brother to Satsuki and Kuroko and even Kise. Who loved to have a strong opponent who pushed him to the limit and brought a smile to his face when he played basketball. Shockingly, he was very good at cooking, was funny and, besides bees, loved animals - especially dogs.

And - and that was the surprising thing about it all - he could be romantic in his very own way. He had even challenged her father in a duel so that he could get the blessing to go out with her. He had won - just barely - but he had won, and in a short time he and her father had become almost a dynamic duo.

"Does that mean we have a long weekend in bed?" He asked with a dirty grin on his face.

Had she just praised him and talked about his good side? Just forget! He didn't have any.

And with full force she pulled him over her shoulder and kicked him in the face like karate kid. At the sight of it, Kagami felt a familiar feeling. Memories of grades, intermediate tests and the question of whether she's about that good came back to his mind. Uuuaaa, no, he definitely didn't want to experience that again.

And Seirin looked shocked too - except for the well-known two.

Hyuga hyperventilated at the phrase Aomine had said and fell over, Koganei, the three sophomore musketeers, and all of the first years were red as tomatoes and could now compete with Kagami's hair. Izuki, Mitobe and Tsuchida stood by with their mines pinched and tried to wake Hyuga back up somehow. Kagami just grimaced - he didn't really want to know what his rival and his coach are doing in their free time.

"You can kind of bend that. You Aho-Ahomine!", shouted the brown-haired woman, embarrassed.

"Ouch. Riko. Ouch ", Aomine tried to get hold of Riko, but she kept evading.

"You won't touch me all weekend, but help dad in the gym."

This kind of threat made the blue-haired man suddenly stop fidgeting and grasping and look at her with wide, shocked eyes.

In the background he could see Kuroko grinning - that bastard.

Riko stood in front of him with his arms crossed in front of his chest. His gaze flickered to it for a moment and she grumbled dangerously.

He raised his hands in resignation.

"Okay, okay. I surrender. I'll just lie down there on the stage and wait until you're done. "

With a sigh he went up to it and then let himself fall back - and already he was slumbering away.

Riko looked at Kuroko with a winning grin, who gave her a thumbs up, and then slowly walked over to the rest of her team with a dangerous grin.

They knew that the last minutes of training would be hell again and even the woke up Hyuga could only utter a sigh of devotion.

Well then, off to hell ...

A few hours later. After training was over, she and Daiki had lunch with her dad and they had both distracted themselves briefly for a few hours with basketball on the indoor court and then had a hot bath, the two were now in Riko's large bed.

Riko lay with her head on Daiki's bare chest and drew small circles and stars on his torso. He stroked her slim back again and again, which gave her goose bumps.

"Well, are you still bored?", the brown-haired woman asked her boyfriend teasingly.

"Heh? What are you talking about? ", he asked back, as if he didn't know why he had shown up at the Seirin Gym hours ago.

She shook her head, her hair a little tousled because Daiki had tossed around in them. Then she changed the subject.

"I still can't believe you ignored my threat so insidiously," pouted Riko.

"Your threat not to touch you was the funniest thing I ever heard from your sweet, little mouth," grinned the Touou player.

"Ha, ha, ha. Actually I should have known - but maybe I just wanted to know if you would do it. Stick to it or not stick to it and help dad in the gym ... ", she replied and then looked at him in his dark blue irises.

"There is the Fujoshi in you again," he teased his girlfriend. Which in turn hit him in the face with the pillow, what was next to her. That caused the basketball player to turn them over. Now he was above her and she below him. They both grinned expectantly.

"What are you waiting for?", Riko asked confused.

"Last time your dad, Tetsu and Satsuki suddenly stormed in here ..." he muttered while looking dangerously at the door.

Riko rolled his eyes and pulled his face back in her direction.

"That can't happen today. Firstly, Satsuki-san is with her aunt, Kuroko-kun is guaranteed to be somewhere with Kagami-kun on a basketball court and thirdly - I locked the door ... and both keys, master and spare, are here in the room. Nobody can disturb us ", she smiled broadly at him. And now a thieving grin crept on Aomine's face.

"That's why I love you so much - you just think of everything, my little Fujoshi."

And in milliseconds his lips were on hers and they both drifted off into the heat of the room and the togetherness.

Carefully at first, then teasing, and then passion overcame them both. The weekend couldn't have started better for either of them ... and for Aomine it was a guarantee that it wouldn't get boring at all.

He definitely knew that ...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello it´s me!  
> After months of taking a break from writing, I'm back, only with a one shot - but anyway. I've always wanted to write something like that.  
> Now you are probably wondering - Why Aomine and Riko. It's easy to explain.  
> This pairing is so unimaginable that it is somehow imaginable. And in any case, Riko could definitely raise the blue-haired man somehow.  
> The idea with the two characters came to me while reading some One Shots with Riko x GOM on Tumblr - and besides, Riko just deserves just as much attention.  
> Second, I got the idea with Riko x GOM when I read through all the characters on Wiki again and there was the info that Kise and Aomine talked about Riko in some depths of the manga and that Seirin is happy to have such a cool and amazing coach.  
> You can find the section on the English wiki page of Kuroko no Basket at Riko Aida/Skill.  
> I will definitely do more OS with the other GOMS. But that will take a while.
> 
> Now for my other story, When The Characters React.  
> Since I live in Germany and the first ten episodes are being dubbed in German there, I want to watch them first. Furthermore - and actually the most important thing - I'll write my other other story just for myself first and by that I mean finish writing the entire story before I update it - so I don't have this stress.  
> But you can be sure in any case that I finish all of the stories I have started. Do not worry.
> 
> I hope that explains everything and see you soon :-) Stay safe!
> 
> Kind regards, Alina :-)
> 
> PS .: Cover of the OS: My Pinterest Profile: alinaschen and then on my board Fanfiction. Hope you will find it.


End file.
